Welcome back, Syaoran......
by Kayna Neko-chan
Summary: Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong to see Sakura... But he meets someone he doesn't expect... R+R but no flames... It's a S+S fic! Oh and for those of you who have read it before.... I changed the story...
1. Default Chapter

This Fan fic has my Card Captor Fan fic character in it..... In almost all my Fan fics expect a fan fic charcter.  
Sakura and friends are all 15 in this fic... Sakura and Syaoran have already confessed their love and are considered a couple.... *thinks of what else to tell people* Oh yah... And Eriol won't be in this fic... I just don't know how he acts... *sigh* It's a shame really.... I like the coupling of Eriol and Tomoyo...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
**********************************************  
  
A girl with Dark brown hair like Syaoron's sat across from Sakura in Sakura's kitchen. She has Dark Hazel Eyes.  
  
"Feeling Better Sakura?"  
  
"Hai... A bit..."  
  
"Don't you have to meet someone today?"  
  
"Ohhh... Thats right...."  
  
"I don't think your parents would let you go with the flu..."  
  
"Awwhh... Hey! Wait I've got an Idea! You can go for me!"  
  
"I don't even know what the person looks like, Sakura."  
  
"I can make a sign saying 'I know Sakura Kinomoto'!"  
  
"Okay... Fine..."  
  
Sakura makes the sign and gives it to the girl.   
  
"Niya?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Remember to tell my friend why I'm not there."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sakura hugs Niya. Niya walks out the door and calls a taxi to the airport. She arrives at the Airport and sits on a bench holding the sign Sakura gave her. She starts playing Solitaire. The plane finally arrives. People start walking off the plane. She sees a guy with the same colour hair as her and brown eyes.   
  
She thinks to herself, 'That can't be who I think it is... It is! I don't know whether to hug him or leave him be.... He's probably mad at me... Oh.. I don't care!!'  
  
Niya runs up to the boy and hugs him, "Syaoran! I've missed you!"  
  
Syoaran looks confused as Niya lets go, "Niya?"  
  
Niya smiles her eyes filled with tears, "Hai."  
  
Syaoran, "I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here? How have you been? How come you never came back to see me?"  
  
Niya, "I'm traveling the world, I've been fine and I'm sorry I didn't come back to see you... I didn't want to face everyone else... Is everyone still mad at me?"  
  
Syaoran, "Hai... Niya why don't you just apologise?"  
  
Niya shook her head, "Because I'm not sorry, Syaoran and I want them to accept my views."  
  
Syaoran starts to cry, "I've missed you sooo much... You know Sakura?"  
  
Niya looked at her sign, "Uhh.. yah... Wait! Are you the person Sakura is waiting for?"  
  
Syaoran wiped his tears away, "Unless she's waiting for someone else too. Why isn't she here?"  
  
"She's sick."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad."  
  
"Yah, now we gotta get going! Sakura's waiting!"  
  
Niya grabs Syaoran's hand and takes him to Sakura's house. Sakura opens the door and hugs Syaoran.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"Missed you too!"  
  
"Thanks Niya!"  
  
Niya smiles, "No problem, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura, "Umm... Did you and Niya have time to get aquainted? Because we have something to tell you..."  
  
Syaoran, "Hai... What is it?"  
  
Niya, "Well.... You're apartment... is a bit messy..."  
  
Syaoran, "A bit?"  
  
Sakura, "Okay... A lot"  
  
Syaoran sighs.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Who is this mysterious girl?  
Syaoran: I could tell you  
Not till next Chapter!  
Syaoran: Fine...  
  
Okay so PLEASE read and review!!! 


	2. Who are you?

Thank you for the reviews! Anyway I have to address the one person who said the plot is weak.... Well... It gets better so you better be reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sakura hugs Syaoran, "I'm just glad you're here to help us..."  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Yah... Anyways, I gotta get to my apartment... I'll see you tommorow, Sakura."  
  
Niya looks at her watch, "I should go too. Bye!"  
  
Sakura coughs, "See ya!"  
  
Niya and Syaoran leave Sakura's house. They start walking.  
  
Syaoran turns to Niya, "So how long have you known Sakura for?"  
  
Niya, "About a month."  
  
Syaoran, "I see..."  
  
Niya walks in front of Syaoran, "You are still mad at me!"  
  
Syaoran stops, "So what if I am?"  
  
Niya, "Syaoran? I love you. I would never want to hurt you. I don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
Syaoran, "You were my only friend until I met Meilin. Then you left."  
  
Niya, "I had no choice... You were the only one keeping me there."  
  
Syaoran, "Mom's still mad you know..."  
  
Niya, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
  
Syaoran, "Maybe... But I know you won't be her favourite daughter for a while."  
  
Niya hugs Syaoran, "At least I have my brother."  
  
Syaoran, "Hmm... I love you, Niya."  
  
Niya, "I know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day at School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Niya walk into class.... Late. Syaoran sits in a desk behind Sakura and Niya sits beside Sakura. Sakura passes Syoaran a note asking 'why are you late?' Syaoran passes it back to Sakura saying, 'Niya took forever...' Sakura looks at it confused wondering why he had to wait for Niya. The teacher walks up to Sakura and takes the note from. Lunch time finally arrives. Sakura is walking out of the room and Tomoyo runs up to her.  
  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Tomoyo, "There are rumours all over the school, Sakura..."  
  
Sakura looks confused, "Huh?"  
  
Tomoyo, "Everyone is saying that Niya and Your boyfriend make the best couple..."  
  
Sakura, "Why would they think that?"  
  
Tomoyo, "I dunno, Sakura... They do look pretty good together..."  
  
Sakura, "Hmm..."  
  
Sakura watches Niya as she teases Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Later At Sakura's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niya, Syaoran and Sakura are sitting in Sakura's room drinking lemonade. Niya and Sakura finish telling the tale of how Syaoran's apartment became almost totally ruined...  
  
Syaoran looks at Niya and Sakura, "So let me get this straight.... Niya was playing with magic and accidently almost destroyed my apartment...?"  
  
Syaoran glares at Niya. Niya laughs nervously. Syaoran looks at his watch and then looks at Niya.  
  
Syaoran, "Niya and I have to go, Explain this more to me later, ok?"  
  
Sakura nods. Niya and Syaoran leave the house. Sakura thinks to herself, 'Niya and I? Maybe Syaoran does like her better... They're already really good friends.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry.... That's it for this chapter... I have writer's block and I've got other things to do...  
So now we'll talk to the other charcters about this.  
Syaoran: ..... Sakura isn't gonna kill me is she?  
Me: No..  
Niya: Why would ANYONE think that Syaoran and I would make a good couple?  
Me: I don't know  
Kero: Am I gonna be in this?  
Me: Maybe...  
  
Well please Read and Review but no flames!!  
  
  



End file.
